Pellaeon-class Star Destroyer
Summary The Pellaeon-class Star Destroyer was a warship design produced by Kuat Drive Yards to serve as part of the starfleet of the Fel Empire. The Pellaeon-class was named in honor of former Imperial Grand Admiral Gilad Pellaeon, and drew upon the distinctive and classic wedge-shape of earlier times, made famous by the Harrower, Venator and Imperator classes used by the navies of the Ancient Sith Empire, Galactic Republic and the old Galactic Empire respectively. The class was often used as command ships and combined certain elements from Star Dreadnoughts like the Executor-class and earlier Star Destroyers like the Imperial-class. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C with Ion Cannons, 7-A with Proton Torpedoes, High 7-A with Turbolasers, High 6-C with Heavy Turbolasers Name: Pellaeon-class Star Destroyer Origin: Star Wars Age: Unknown Classification: Star Destroyer, Cruiser, Capital Ship Wielders: Fel Empire, Darth Krayt's Galactic Empire, Empire-in-exile, Galactic Alliance Remnant Powers and Abilities: Flight and Spaceflight, Forcefield Creation, Energy Projection, Gravity Manipulation (Equipped with a Tractor Beam as well as an Interdiction Field, an artificial gravity well that is able to prevent ships from entering hyperspace as well as draw ships out of hyperspace and into realspace, effectively disabling hyperspace capability in most starships), Electro-Magnetism Manipulation (Via Ion Cannons), Plasma Manipulation (Via Ion Cannons) Attack Potency: Large Building level+ with Ion Cannons (Though designed to disable electronics with their EMP bursts, the plasma bolts unleashed by ion cannons can be damaging. These cannons can severely damage the body of a Vulture Droid and well placed hits can blast off the wing panels of an Eta-2 Actis-class Light Interceptor), Mountain level with Proton Torpedoes (More powerful than the missiles used in the launchers used to defend the Umbaran capital, which have a yield of 100 Megatons each, and potentially up to 800 Petajoules. A barrage of them can severely damage the unshielded hulls of capital ships with at least this level of durability), Large Mountain level+ with Turbolasers (Should be no less powerful than the model used on the now outdated Arquitens-class Light Cruiser), Large Island level with Heavy Turbolasers (The standard XX-9 heavy turbolaser is this powerful. Considered one of the most powerful warships in the galaxy and noted as having unmatched weapon systems and having firepower and armaments much stronger than an Imperial-class Star Destroyer) Speed: Likely Subsonic+ in atmosphere (Never specified but likely in the range of 900+ km/hr). Can accelerate continuously to Sub-relativistic speeds in space. Massively FTL+ travel via Hyperdrive (Equipped with Class .75 primary hyperdrives, which would make it over 2x faster than the hyperspace speeds of Class 2 hyperdrive equipped vessels and more than capable of covering tens of thousands of light-years in several hours) Durability: At least Large Mountain level+ (Should be more durable than a Venator-class Star Destroyer and at least as durable as if not more durable than an Imperial-class Star Destroyer. Able to remain operational after taking direct hits from the turbolasers of a Scythe-class Battle Cruiser), Likely Country level with Deflector Shields (Superior to those of the Imperial-class) Range: Hundreds to thousands of kilometers with various armaments Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Vehicles Category:Star Wars Category:Spaceships Category:Machines Category:Weapons Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6